thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Regina
"Dios mio." Regina is an NPC Reaper from Week 10 of The Reaper's Game. She manages Centro Central (Panacea Python) alongside Jing. Appearance Regina has an androgynous build that is hidden by extravagant, flowing clothing. She has vitiligo that is notable around her face, hands and feet. As a fan of "fancier" clothing, her dress looks something akin to a dancer's. She also wears a purple viel with rosy pink flowers by the sides of her head. Her blonde hair and soft violet eyes matches her overall whimsical and elegant looks. Then again, who even dresses up as a dancer in the middle of autumn, nevermind Tokyo? Weirdo. Personality Regina is a strictly traditional and stubborn sort of Reaper. She doesn't aim to impress anybody, and comes off as either stuck up, distant, scathing or otherwise. She is something akin to an old-fashioned grandmother (a hilarious point, considering her age); despite being a woman with an iron fist, she cares quite a lot for Reapers in particular. The Reaper is easily surprised and off-put by Shibuya's zany and colorful characters, and holds little patience for those who refuse to take anything seriously. In retrospect, she displays a gruff sort of respect for those who put forth an effort toward seriousness. Regina's solid exterior is dropped in order to accommodate certain and specific things: these things are Noise forms, certain districts, and Jing's behavior. History Regina was introduced to The Reaper's Game post W9. She was made responsible of Maui's wellbeing after she and Austin got attacked by Trick within the week's closing. The Reaper was also left to watch Austin's shop, Panacea Python. When Austin officially relocated himself and his shop to Ueno, Regina renovated the old shop and founded Centro Celestial. It is said during one of Regina's conversations with Austin that she caused trouble for Minato a long time ago, and had been hesitant in visiting Shibuya for that reason. Not much is known about Regina's history otherwise. Relationships Jing Regina see's Jing as an employee first and a child second. Initially set on treating her like an adult, Regina hired Jing due to her ability to understand Spanish (and not so much her zany personality). As of W10 and Jing's disappearance by the close of it, Regina reconsidered the way she had been treating Jing, and decided to take Jing's concerns a bit more personally now. Yasumu Jing's previous partner leaves Regina feeling curious about him, but nothing more. She's not interested in Yasumu, though his Reaperdom did raise an eyebrow. Ryan A rather plain Reaper in Regina's opinion. Jing seems to like Ryan, so she makes an effort to at least be friendly with him. Maui A student who opted for a highly strict training regiment post W9 under Regina's guidance. Maui had since earned Regina's support and favor, though it is strictly for a mentor-student relationship. Regina feels that Maui still has much to learn, even after undergoing intense training. Trivia *Regina is a part of the Chinese Zodiac cast for Of the Tricked. *Jing's nickname for Regina, Gigi (pronounced with two hard G's) translates to "questionable" in Japanese. Seeing as Regina has questionable training methods, the nickname isn't too far fetched. *Since Regina is the monkey of the Chinese Zodiac, her noise form might be a monkey as well. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Week 10 Category:Shopkeeper